Unexpected Complications
by XxJasper'sAngelxX
Summary: Sequel to Unexpected. Will a blast from the past rip Bella and Jasper apart or will their love survive all.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is the sequel to Unexpected so if you haven't read it yet I would advise you to read that one first.**

**Thank you katandjasper for you amazing beta skills.**

**I don't own Twilight**

**Chapter 1**

**Jasper's POV**

Before we left for our island I had asked Peter to check on Charlie Swan's condition. Bella felt guilty about his attack and no matter how many times I reassured her that the guilt lay squarely on the Romanian's shoulders I knew she wouldn't settle until she could see her father again.

We've been spending a few wonderful weeks of much needed and well deserved alone time together, but Bella was starting to get anxious to hear from Peter and I didn't know how much longer I could keep distracting her from going back and checking on Charlie's condition herself.

Currently I was taking a shower after our hunt, but I could feel Bella's anxiousness and agitation spike so I quickly finished up and got dressed at vampire speed. I rushed into the lounge where Bella was pacing up and down cursing Peter, in his absence, for taking so long to find out what's going on.

I took her into my arms and send wave after wave of calm and love into her, but this time it didn't help too much. Her anxiousness was reaching new levels and I prayed that Peter would phone with news soon.

Finally a couple of hours later the phone rang and I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. Bella sensing my emotions, looked up at me fearfully and I pulled her tighter against my chest before answering the phone.

"Peter?"

There was a minute of silence over the phone which confirmed my suspicion that it was bad news, and when Peter answered in a choked voice I could almost feel his heart break at what he needed to say, "Jasper, I'm afraid I don't have good news. Charlie Swan has been in a coma since the attack. He woke up briefly a few days ago, but they don't expect him to live for much longer."

"Thanks Peter, we'll be there as soon as possible," I rang off, rubbing soothing circles on Bella's back as she started to cry again.

It broke my heart to watch her pain over the possibility of losing her father and I wished I could take her pain away, but I refused to make a promise that I couldn't keep. I had to try though, so I hesitantly asked her if she would want me to turn Charlie to stay with her.

She looked at me with so much hope in her eyes and she asked, "Would you do that for me? I don't want to loose my dad. I need more time with him."

"Darlin' don't get your hopes up, but if it's something that he wants I will change him, but you have to remember that there is a chance that we could be too late. You heard Peter, it doesn't look good and we still have to travel all the way there.'

It pained me to see the sliver of hope die in her eyes as her crushing sobs shook her body yet again and all I could do was hold her, cooing to her, "Shh, Baby. We'll go back and you can see him for yourself and then we'll decide."

When she settled down a bit I asked her to start packing our things while I arranged for transport back to Forks, Washington, praying that her father would hold on until we got there.

We quickly boarded the boat back to the mainland where we got on the first plane to Seattle, Bella being very quiet all the way. She still felt some guilt, but the grief she felt was almost overwhelming, knowing that she would be going back to say goodbye. Arriving at the airport just as our flight was called we quickly made our way onto the plane and I sent Bella some calm and love to help her relax on the long flight.

Finally landing in Seattle, I quickly rented a car to take us to the hospital. Charlie had been transferred to the trauma center in Seattle as soon as he was stabilized, but even they couldn't do much after the viscous injuries he sustained.

When we pulled up outside of the hospital I helped Bella put in contacts so that her red eyes looked to be a muddy brown. We walked in and I asked for Charlie Swan's room and after we got the room number we took the elevator up to his floor. I felt Bella's hesitation when we stopped outside his room number and squeezing her hand I led her into the room.

At the sight of her father connected to several machines and a drip she rushed to him and tenderly taking his hand she start sobbing, apologizing for what happened to him and that she didn't make it back sooner. Then she started telling him about me and that she was okay and being cared for.

At this Charlie opened his eyes and a small smile brightened his face when he recognized Bella. His voice was soft as he croaked out, "Bella... I love you... always have, always will. Don't... feel... guilty. Be... happy..."

As the last sentence left his lips the heart monitor flat-lined and Bella started sobbing, saying, "Daddy please don't leave me. I need you," over and over again, clinging to her dad until the nurses rushed into the room, shooing us out. They made a valiant effort to save his life, but Charlie Swan was gone. He had held on just to see his baby girl one last time.

Bella sagged into my arms, sobbing brokenly at the loss of her father and I had to carry her out of the hospital. I held her until she quieted down a bit before driving us to a hotel, surprised to see Peter and Charlotte waiting for us.

They immediately knew it was over when they saw Bella and they engulfed her in hugs, showing their love and support and promising her that we would all help her through this loss.

**Bella's POV**

When the phone finally rang I could sense Jasper's dread and fear settled into my heart and when Peter gave us the news of my father's condition my heart sank. It was all my fault, he would never have been attacked if I hadn't of gotten involved with Edward.

I couldn't stop the sobs that escaped me and I wished for the tears to fall to give me some relief, but they never would. Jasper held me, consoling and reassuring me as much as he could and when I stopped crying he brought up the subject of changing Charlie and I sent a rush of hope through my heart. I just couldn't loose my father, but when Jasper said that we could be too late I broke down again and he kept whispering soothing words into my ear. When I finally calmed down yet again he sent me to pack while he made arrangements for us to travel back home.

I quickly packed and he led me onto the boat, sending me a steady stream of calm and love, but I was stuck in my head, wishing I could have saved my father. Time passed without me realizing it and when I came back to myself we were getting off the plane in Seattle.

Jasper got a rental and drove to the Seattle Trauma center where Charlie was admitted after the attack. He helped me to put in contacts to muddle the color of my eyes as the newborn red hasn't faded away yet.

I walked into the hospital with leaden feet and Jasper had to do all the talking. He soon found out where Charlie's room was and escorted me all the way up, but when I saw Charlie's condition I rushed to his bed a sobbing, blubbering mess. Between sobs I told him that I was okay now and that I had Jasper and he was taking such good care of me and that I was so sorry about what happened and that I didn't come back sooner.

At this Charlie opened his eyes and a small smile brightened his face when he recognized me. His voice was soft as he croaked out, "Bella... I love you... always have, always will. Don't... feel... guilty. Be... happy..."

The heart-monitor flat-lined and I sobbed out for my dad not to leave me. I told him how much I needed him, but he didn't respond and soon we were pushed out of the room by nurses and doctors and they fought to save him, but he was gone. It seemed like he hung on just to see me one last time and I broke down.

My grief overwhelmed me and just as I sank to the floor Jasper picked me up and carried me out of the hospital and tenderly placed me in the passenger seat of our rental car, holding me until my sobs had quietened down before driving to a hotel. Peter and Charlotte were waiting for us when we got there and they must have known what happened by the look on my face as they rushed to me, taking me into their arms and reassured me that together we would get through this.

The days passed in a blur, not much registering with me, but I knew Jasper had his lawyer handling all the funeral arrangements. I couldn't even bury my father properly as everyone in Forks believed me and Angela to be dead.

On the day of the funeral I was surprised to find that Marcus and Angela had come all the way from Italy to pay their respects. Angela would be staying with me in the woods behind the cemetery while Marcus, Jasper, Peter and Charlotte would be attending. I was glad for their support as I don't think I would have been able to do this on my own.

As we stood in the woods, watching the funeral I was surprised to see the remaining Cullen's at the funeral. I didn't think they would want anything to do with me after Alice and Edward had been killed, but they came over to me after wards and reassured me that they were there for me and that I would always be a part of the family. It meant so much to me when they invited us to stay with them until we decided what we wanted to do or where we wanted to go.

By the end of the week Marcus and Angela had to return to Volterra and it was decided that Peter, Char, Jasper and I would go back with the Cullen's to the Alaska house until I felt up to deciding what I wanted to do...

**A/N: So I hope you're not all mad because I killed Charlie, but he just didn't have a role in this story. What do you think of Bella and them going to live with the Cullen's? Please review and let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, Follows and Favorites.**

**Thank you to katandjasper for her awesome friend and beta skills.**

**I don't own Twilight**

**Chapter 2**

**Bella's POV**

Living with the Cullen's was awkward. though they kept reassuring me that they didn't blame me for what happened to Edward and Alice, watching them mourn the deaths of two creatures who were responsible for ruining my life and played a part in the murder of my father, made me feel guilty and that was something that I didn't need to feel. Over time they did move on, but then they started fixating on me and it seemed like they wanted to push me to become a combination of Alice's and Edward's personalities and I could only guess it was because I was associated with both of them when they lived in Forks and that I allowed both Edward and Alice to control me to the point that I was a different person.

Jasper, Peter and Char were amazing in their support and when they saw, or in Jasper's case felt that I was getting overwhelmed they were quick to whisk me out of the house on an extended hunting trip. We didn't always hunt, but the Cullen's seemed to accept that excuse the easiest.

We would spend hours in a little clearing near a natural hot water source, sometimes just talking, sometimes playing in the water and other times we would all just sit quietly and enjoy nature. They always seemed to know exactly what I needed when I needed it and that made me love all of them even more.

Another thing that made living with so many vampires a bit strenuous, was that they always got in the way if I wanted alone time with Jasper and it infuriated me. Not only did they keep forgetting that I was a newborn that struggled with handling all the heightened emotions and sensations, but we were also a newly mated pair who needed a lot of alone time too.

I knew they meant well and that they wanted to re-establish the bonds we had in Forks, but they were going about it the wrong way and that only made me pull away from them even more. It saddened me, but at the same time I didn't know how to broach the subject and tell them that they were trying too hard. I wasn't the same girl they used to know when they were living in Forks. I had been through a lot of shit and I had to become strong and grow up really quick, but they still seemed to see me as that shy timid girl who needed to be coddled all the time.

It also bothered me that they wanted to buy all my clothes and tell me how I should and shouldn't act. I mean come on if I need clothes I can order them online or I could get Jasper or Charlotte to go into town and get me what I needed. And if I wanted to make love to Jasper twenty-four seven that was between me and Jasper. I didn't grow up the way they all did, but yet they tried to conform me to their beliefs and I wasn't going to change who I had become.

On one such occasion where Esmé tried to tell me that I wasn't acting properly I lost my shit and yelled at her that I was my own person and that I could and would make my own decisions and my own mistakes, and that if they couldn't accept me for who I am now that I would just leave and never return. Everyone filed into the room when I started going off and I could see Jasper's eyes darkening as his anger built at the fact that they were harassing me yet again.

Carlisle and Esmé watched me with their mouths hanging open and it would have been funny in any other situation, but then they had the audacity to reprimand me for speaking that way to my coven leaders. Big mistake!

I blew up even more shouting at them that they were not and would never be my coven leaders and that I answered to no one except myself and Jasper. Eris was close to coming out and Peter must have known something bad would happen if she appeared as he picked me up and ran me to our little clearing with Charlotte right beside up. Jasper showed up a few minutes later and started checking me over before picking me up and placing me on his lap where he nuzzled my neck and purring to help me calm down.

**Jasper's POV**

Living with the Cullen's was frustrating to say the least. The first couple of weeks they mourned the loss of the two they considered their golden children. It was hard for them to accept that Edward and Alice went over to the dark side and tried to take over the vampire ruling along with the Romanians.

They moved on from the loss eventually, but then they started fixating on Bella and tried to make her into a combination of what Alice and Edward use to be and Peter, Char and I had to intervene frequently before Bella exploded and did something that she would regret and for the most part we managed to support her and redirect her attention to something else, but one day when we came back from a hunt Esmé zeroed in on Bella while I was in the shower and Bella blew up at them.

Carlisle and Esmé then tried to reprimand her for talking to her coven leaders with such a lack of respect and that infuriated me and Bella's anger rose to dangerous levels, but before I could do anything Bella told them in no uncertain terms that they weren't and would never be her coven leaders and that she only answers to herself and to me.

Peter realized quickly that things were getting very dangerous and he grabbed Bella and he and Char rushed her out of the house, taking her to our secret clearing to cool down. I knew they would support her and keep her from doing something stupid until I could get there, but first I needed to deal with Carlisle and Esmé.

They were feeling shocked and angry at Bella and they wanted to start in on me, but before they could say anything I said with a growl, "You have mistreated and disrespected my mate for the last time. She is not a part of your coven and she is her own person. The way she dresses or acts has got nothing to do with you and if you can't accept her for the strong woman she is now then we would gladly take our leave. She is not Alice nor Edward and she would never be able to replace them so stop trying to guilt her into becoming what you want her to be. We won't have any problems cutting all ties with you and your coven if you continue down this road."

I didn't even wait for their reply, in too much of a hurry to get to my mate and make sure that she is okay. I rushed out of the door and ran to the clearing where I proceeded to check over my mate before picking her up and placing her in my lap where I nuzzled her neck and purred to help her calm down.

Her anger subsided, but she was feeling extremely hurt and sad and the words that came out of her mouth proved just how much the Cullen's had fucked up, "Why can't they just accept me for who I am. They left and I had no one to protect me. I had to grow up and become strong and now they want to coddle me like they used to. They want me to be someone that I'm not. Why am I never good enough for anyone?"

That made Peter, Char and I growl loudly and I looked her in the eyes as I said, "Baby, you are perfect just the way you are and don't allow anyone to make you think otherwise. The Cullen's always try to force everybody into their beliefs, but they know now that you won't stand for it and if they can't accept it then it's their loss."

Peter looked over at her and said, "We won't want you any other way than who you are. You are amazing and strong and you're a survivor. You fit perfectly into our family."

Bella smiled at all of us, love radiating out of her and I knew that we would be okay with or without the Cullens.

**A/N: So what did you think of the Cullens trying to manipulate Bella? **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews, follows and favorites and for your patience with me while I sort out everything.**

**Katandjasper, thank you my dear friend for your help and support. You are the best!**

**TheDemonofTwilight came up with this idea, so kudo's to her.**

I don't own Twilight.

**Chapter 3**

**Peter's POV**

My knower has been driving me crazy for the last few days. It just told me that something was coming, something life changing, but it wouldn't tell me for who or if it was good or bad. It did tell me that I had to get our house in Texas ready, but that no one should know about it, that we would need it in a hurry.

It frustrated me to no end. I hated how cryptic my gift could be, but I listened to it and got the house set up without anybody knowing about it. Now all I could do was wait for the shit to hit the fan and it did a couple of days later when a strange vampire came running to the Cullen house.

She flew into Jasper's arms like her life depended on him and muttering some crazy shit about how she thought she would never find him and by the look on his face he was just as astonished and confused as we were and I believe that is the only reason Bella didn't attack a strange female clinging to her mate.

When she finally calmed down Carlisle asked her who she was and she shocked us all when she said, "I'm Abigail Whitlock, Jasper's wife."

We all just looked at her like she was crazy before Jasper burst out, "Look lady, I don't know who the fuck you think you are, but I don't know you nor am I married to

here is my mate and future wife, Bella!"

Abigail burst into tearless sobs again, sputtering out, "Don't … you … remember me? We...we got married before you left to join the Confederate Army, but... you never came back."

Things started to click into place. This was Jasper's human wife and somehow she had been turned into a vampire and spent all this time looking for Jasper. When I looked at Bella I suddenly knew why I needed to get the house ready without anyone knowing. Bella would step aside for Jasper's wife, it's just the way she was, always sacrificing her happiness for others.

Carlisle cleared his throat before asking all of us to go inside so that we could discuss the situation calmly before making any rash decision. We needed the full story as this was going to be a huge decision for Jasper to make and he would need all the facts before making his choice. I begrudgingly respected Carlisle for his calm demeanour in this shocking situation.

We all went inside and took seats on the couches, Bella deciding to sit with us instead of Jasper as was usual for her and although he had a pained look on his face he sent out a wave of love and understanding. He chose to sit on the single chair, leaving Abigail to sit on the love seat by herself while Carlisle and Esmé sat on the other couch.

"Abigail, please tell us your story and how you've come to find Jasper," Carlisle asked politely.

Abigail looked slightly nervous, feeling the tension in the air that her presence had caused, but a look of determination crossed her face before she started, "Well as I have already told you I'm Jasper's wife. We grew up together and before he left for war we got married and I lived in a little cottage we had built on his parents' farm, but then he never came back. I didn't believe he was dead as I never felt the connection between us die, but I couldn't go looking for him as I was... expecting."

Jasper's eyes widened at the news that they had a baby and he wasn't there for its birth or to see it grow up and I could only guess that he felt extremely guilty.

"A few months after I gave birth to our son, Joseph Jasper Whitlock, we were attacked in the middle of the night. I could hear the screams of the farm workers and had the maid take Joseph in order to keep him safe. She managed to get away, but I wasn't so lucky. I was brutally attacked by what I thought were demons and left to die a fiery death. I was so confused when I woke up from the burning to find everything so much different and the need to feed on blood. I was fortunate enough that a nomad crossed my path and took it upon himself to teach me everything I needed to know to survive and not draw attention to myself. As soon as I was rational enough I told him about my husband and that I believed he was like us. We searched for decades before we found someone who recognized the name Jasper and we've been looking ever since. Unfortunately my friend was killed a few years ago and I've been on my own ever since, but I'm so glad that I finally found you and I can't wait to show you pictures and tell you all about our son," she ended with a relieved smile.

We all sat stunned, not knowing how to react until Bella got up and rushed out of the house with a strangled sob...

**Bella's POV**

The days following my fight with Carlisle and Esmé were uneventful to say the least. They apologized for their actions, but somehow I don't think they meant it, but as I couldn't prove anything I accepted their apology and went about life as I usually do, but I had a feeling of impending dread and it made me antsy as I didn't know what was coming, I only knew it wouldn't be good.

Jasper picked up on my feelings of dread and asked me about it, but I couldn't tell him as I didn't know and no matter how much Jasper, Peter and Char would try to distract me, it only helped for a short amount of time.

Then one morning as we were lounging around, watching movies, I started feeling an overwhelming sense of dread and depression. Somehow I knew our lives were about to change forever and I didn't think it was going to be good. I was feeling restless, and confused at these ominous feelings and I couldn't concentrate on the movie. Jasper sensing my emotions kept sending me questioning glances, but I didn't know what was happening to me so I just ignored him.

Suddenly we heard the sound of a vampire running through the woods. We all went outside to meet the vampire feeling different levels of tension. It seems we were all hesitant for strangers to come into our area as they always seemed to cause trouble or bring bad news for our family.

A beautiful female vampire, with long blonde hair and the typical red eyes of a human drinker, came through the trees and she looked relieved when she saw us. She threw herself into Jasper's arms, sobbing happily while muttering, "Jasper, my Jasper, I thought I would never find you."

The only thought running through my mind was "What the fuck?"

I wanted to rip the woman from my mate's arms, but the confused look on his face stopped me, it was clear he didn't know what the hell was going on. I suppressed my jealousy in order to give this woman a chance to explain what the hell was going on.

We all sat on the couches, but I decided to sit with Peter and Char. I just couldn't sit with Jasper, listening to this woman proclaim him as her husband and when she spoke of the son she bore him, I just decided that I wouldn't stand in their way. Clearly they have history and a wife and son were far more worth than I could ever be and with that decision I ran out of the house trying to hold in my sobs, crying for the love I had lost before I even had a chance...

**A/N: So was this unexpected, lol? It gonna cause complications for sure. let me know what you think will happen and what you thought of this twist.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: A huge thank you to the 4 people who reviewed the last chapter. It was greatly appreciated and this chapter is dedicated to you.**

**katandjasper, thanks girl for all your help. You are the best.**

**I don't own Twilight**

**Chapter 4**

**Jasper's POV**

When the strange vampire woman rushed into my arms I was confused. She proclaimed to know me, to have been searching for me for centuries, yet I didn't know her at all. Why wouldn't I remember someone that I loved enough to marry?

According to her we got married shortly before I left to join the Confederate Army and a few months later she found out that she was carrying my child. She said that she was crushed when I didn't return, but that she knew I wasn't dead. That she could feel it through the bond we shared.

When she told us how she bore and started to raise our son alone before being attacked by vampires, I felt immense guilt. I knew it was unreasonable as I couldn't remember this woman at all, but just the thought of someone I loved enough to marry going through so much on her own was enough to bring me to my knees.

I felt hurt that Bella wouldn't even sit with me while this woman was telling her story, but I could also understand her actions. Her emotions throughout showed shock, worry, betrayal, love, understanding and immense sorrow. I wanted to go to her and console her so badly, but I was torn between being with my mate and listening to Abigail and finding out more about my son that I never knew.

When she rushed out the door I could feel her agony and I looked between the door and Abigail a couple of times, not knowing what to do. The whole situation was so confusing. I wanted to be with my mate, to reassure her of my love, but at the same time I wanted to know more about Abigail and the life we shared.

Peter gave me a dirty look before saying that he would go after Bella. I knew then that I had made a mistake when I hesitated, but I was feeling so confused and overwhelmed between the want to be with my mate and the need to find out more about my son. Silently I sent my regret and thanks to Peter before turning my attention back to Abigail.

**Carlisle's POV**

It shocked us all when this vampire came rushing into Jasper's arms stating that she has been looking for him for over a century. I could see that even Jasper looked confused and that he clearly didn't know who this woman was.

I led us all into the house to hear this woman's story and to hear that she was Jasper's human wife stunned us into silence. Jasper never mentioned being married before going off to war and by the expression on his face it was clear that he didn't know this woman from eve. It's not unusual for vampires to lose memories during the change, but it seemed strange that he would remember going off to war, but not remember his wife. He even remembered saying goodbye to his mother.

My heart broke for Bella when she rushed out of the house trying to conceal her sobs and I expected Jasper to go after her immediately as the need to protect and care for one's mate trumped every other need. I was disappointed that Jasper would allow Peter to follow her and not go himself.

Something fishy was going on here and I was determined to find out what...

**Bella's POV**

I don't know how far I ran before I fell to my knees, agony ripping me to shreds. I know it wasn't Jasper's fault, his reaction clearly showed his confusion toward the whole situation. I could see the war going on within him between me, his mate, and this new vampire proclaiming to be his wife and the mother of his child. I couldn't watch him being so confused and I desperately wanted to just run away and make things easier on him, but I don't know if I would be able to live with the pain that comes from being separated from your mate.

I don't know how long I sat there crying when I felt a presence and sensing that it wasn't Jasper my heart broke even further. I felt the familiar arms of my brother surrounding me and I was grateful for his support and that he had come after me when I needed him.

"Bella, I know you feel like leaving, on making it easy for him, but don't you think he should make the choice for himself? I know it's hard to watch him with another woman, to hear about the past they shared, but give him a few days to come to terms with the new situation. He is confused and torn at the moment and he needs to work through his emotions. If you leave now you are giving this woman the gap she needs to steal him away from you."

I thought over what Peter said and although it made sense I don't know if I had it in me to watch him with another woman and I knew I didn't have the strength to face his rejection if he decided to stay with Abigail.

"Peter, I don't know if I'll be able to watch him with her. What if he decides to stay with her, he was married to her, had a child with her! That's more than what we have," I sobbed out, burying my head into Peter's chest as he stroked my hair gently.

"I know it won't be easy, but Char and I will be with you. And after a few days if he has worked through his emotions and you still want to leave then we will go with you."

I nodded my head, but didn't have the strength yet to go back home. I just sat there, tenderly being cradled in Peter's arms until I was all cried out and a new determination came over me. I wasn't just going to hand my mate to some random vampire claiming to be his human wife. I loved Jasper too much to just let him go without a fight.

With that thought I got up and Peter and I headed back towards the house. On the way I hunted quickly as I knew I was going to need all my strength to get through the next few days. After my hunt we walked back to the house at a human pace and he held my hand in silent support all the way, knowing that I needed the time and the silence to come to terms with what happened and to build up the courage to not only face Jasper and Abigail, but the Cullen's as well.

Charlotte was waiting for us at the edge of the forest and she had a looked of great anger and sorrow on her face. She rushed towards us before engulfing me in a hug telling me what bastards men are and that I shouldn't allow this situation to get to me. That I should show everyone what a strong woman I am, though I don't know how much more I can take. I've already been through so much and now this.

We slowly walked toward the house and I entered hesitantly only to be shocked to my core at what I saw...

**a/n: Hope this chapter explains some things. Leave me your thoughts and tell me what you think is going to happen.**


End file.
